


The Next Move

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother dies Stiles doesn't see herself as a girl and no one else does either, until, over Lydia's savaged body, she meets the eyes of an insane Alpha werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Move

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a bonus fic. I got confused over my prompts--have body swap, not gender swap. *g* But, hey, not going to trash this just because it doesn't fit a bingo card.

Since her mother died when she was eight, Stiles has never liked being a girl, never really thought of herself as female. Everything she did with her mother--playing with dolls, her dollhouse, dressing up in costumes and make-up, baking cookies, cakes and pies--she stops doing. The dolls and the chest full of costumes go into the attic. The baking sheets and pans gather dust in the cupboard as she learns to cook healthy meals and they eat store bought dessert.

She'd already shorn her hair in solidarity with her mom when she started to lose hers, and it's easier to keep it buzzed. The dresses her mother loved to see her in get sold in a garage sale along with her butterfly barrettes and glittery nail polish. 

Stiles does keep the few pieces of jewelry along with her mother's jewelry box, but never wears any of it, never even looks at any of it.

Her best friend is a boy so it's easier to just wear jeans and t-shirts to roughhouse and sit on the floor to play video games. The few girlfriends she had drift away and she becomes known as 'that weird kid who looks like a boy'. Stiles doesn't care.

When her period starts, Ms. McCall explains everything to her--she already knows everything but Scott's mom is nice so Stiles lets her tell her what she needs to know and it helps as she explains what kind of supplies to buy and how to use them. Her breasts are small and never a problem so she buys herself a couple of sports bras that don't need any kind of fitting in order to keep from jiggling when she's running or goofing off with Scott.

If there are a few times in the locker room after gym that she envies the girls in their lacy underthings and perfect make up and hair, she learns to ignore those feelings, because she also sees just how shallow most of them are and how much time and effort they spend on looking pretty.

By the time Stiles is in high school, she's pretty much treated like a guy and she's fine with that. Her crush on Lydia that she's had since she was eight makes sense to everyone. She's obviously a lesbian.

Except, she's not. Yeah, she loves Lydia, but she's also attracted to boys.

And boys never look twice at her.

Until, the night of the winter formal when, wearing her nicest pair of dark gray pants and a white shirt with only a thin undershirt beneath it, earrings purchased by Allison adorning her ears and a bit of lip gloss turning her lips dark pink, she bravely meets the eyes of a much older, very dangerous man and sees an interest she's never seen.

Peter's offered to turn her into a werewolf. He savaged Lydia--her "date" only because Allison blackmailed her but they were having fun before the horror--and forced Stiles to come with him. He smashed her head into his computer and terrorized her in general and with the dead body of his nurse.

And now he holds her wrist so delicately and lifts it to his lips. A part of her wants to jerk away, to deny him, but a growing part of her wants to know why. Why her?

So, she asks.

A tooth--human--grazes her pulse, making it jump, and then soft lips place a kiss there, and she shivers.

"Why do you hide, Stiles? Honestly, if I wasn't a werewolf, the other night at the hospital I would have thought you a boy. Even now, you dress like one." As he speaks, he reels her into his body and when they touch, his eyes slide down from her face to her chest. "No bra?"

Stiles turns fiery red. "Don't need one," she mumbles.

"When you're wearing baggy t-shirts and flannels, you can hide what this shirt fails to conceal." He jerks her closer and, to her embarrassment, she feels her nipples harden against his chest. His free hand goes to her head, runs over the bristly hair. "You're not gay. You're not transgender."

"Why do you care?" Her mouth is dry and she chokes out the question, but she still doesn't try to pull away.

"You are lovely and young and pure and so very intelligent. I've spent six years catatonic but I could hear everything going on around me, the inane conversations, the dull witted staff who'd visit me and tell me nothing of interest. If I never hear another daytime talk show, I'll be the better for it. I want someone who can keep up with me, but, more importantly, I need someone who intrigues me. You, Stiles, intrigue me."

"I don't mean to," she snaps, which just makes him grin. "Just let me go. You know where Derek is; go rescue him. You don't need me to help you do that."

"No, but I need you for so much more. Say yes, Stiles," Peter croons, his lips once again pressing to the pulse in her slender wrist.

Her knees are shaking and she's both scared and interested and even more scared that she's interested, as she blurts out, "I don't want to be like you."

There's disappointment on Peter's face, then he kisses her wrist again and murmurs, "I can tell you're lying, but I'll let it be this time, Stiles. Just this time," he promises, as he releases her and heads for his car.

A bit stunned that she's still human, Stiles stares after him until his car is gone from the parking garage, then she makes a face at her twisted keys and starts to jog towards the hospital four blocks away. She has to check on Lydia, get a phone, call Scott.

Figure out some way to stop Peter.

Ninety minutes or so later when she, with the help of an arrow from Allison, sets Peter on fire, she flinches from the anger and frustration on his monstrous face, but his eyes are full of pride.

And promise.

A shiver that has nothing to do with the chill in the air goes through her.

Six weeks later, Stiles is not at all surprised to find Peter alive and perfect looking, dressed to the nines and holding one single red rose as he lounges on her bed. There's a question in his eyes--brilliant blue eyes; he can't turn her. Running her fingers through her slightly longer hair, Stiles takes a deep breath and waits for his next move.

End


End file.
